Future Rebecca
|pets = |friends = |enemies = Future Butch, STURAT-4, Future Terrier Gang, Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Stinky (formerly), PJ, Master Squeak, Jumpy|likes = Dexter, her family, Gaspard's heroism, time-traveling, cooking, music|dislikes = Her husband's absence, threats to her children|powers = |weapons = |fate = Reunites with her husband and resumes her occupation in the future|inspiration = Franny Robinson from Disney's 2007 Meet the Robinsons Gabrielle Union}}'''Future Rebecca '''is the wife of Dexter, mother of Wilbur, Sally, and Toulouse and a supporting character in the movie Return to the Present and in the Black Lion franchise. Background A couple years after graduating college, Plumette married Dexter after he won the science fair. Future Matthew and Rebecca then rebuild the house for their friends and kids to live in. Future Rebecca then gave birth to Sally, Wilbur, and Toulouse. She, Future Matthew, her family, friends, and kids had a great life in the future. Every day in future was a great day for the Wootens. But sadly, all that changed when Future Butch became evil and decided to get revenge on Future Matthew and his family for the theft of his aunt's money. He stole Future Matthew's inventions and melted them down into ship parts to make the luxury cruise spaceship. Future Rebecca didn't go on the luxury cruise spaceship for two reasons. First, she had to raise her kids without them being around any violence. Second, Future Rebecca knew if she goes on the luxury cruise spaceship, she'll probably be mentally abused by her arch-enemy, Future Mia. After Future Matthew and his friends departed from Earth, she began to raise her kids on her own and it wasn't easy without her husband's support. She's hoped that someday, her husband would return and she would live happily with him once again. Personality Future Rebecca is like the Rebecca in the past but she's more mature and protective. Since she's a married woman, a mother and a businesswoman, she has a lot more responsibilities than she did when she was younger. She's extremely caring of her husband, kids and friends and she's eager to help them in any way she can. Future Rebecca loves her husband, Future Matthew very deeply and her primary goal in the film, is to be reunited with her husband and friends since they were taken by Future Butch. She's the most sympathetic and comforting towards her husband especially when he blamed himself for Future Butch's tyranny. She said she would always love him no matter what kind of mistakes, he makes. She poses as a motherly figure towards her kids and she cares for them deeply along with Future Matthew. Like real mothers, she can be a little stern with her kids but not as stern as Future Matthew, when he goes overboard on occasions. When he acts that way, she tries to calm him and she doesn't like it when he's hard on them. Physical appearance Future Rebecca is a beautiful African-American adult woman. Like the Rebecca in the present, she wears a purple dress and her hair is twisted and there’s a hairband in the middle of her hair. Since she’s married, she wears a golden wedding ring. Appearances Return to the Present Years after her husband and her family left Earth on the luxury cruise spaceship, Future Rebecca had to raise Wilbur, Sally and Toulouse on her own since their father wasn't there to take care of them. Wilbur, Sally and Toulouse were able to meet their father once they were born but they missed their father and family very much. Future Rebecca is hoping to reunite herself with her husband, so her kids can see him again along with the rest of the family members. In the first part of the film, Future Rebecca is mentioned and seen in a picture. Matthew didn't know that he was going to be married to Rebecca in the future until Future Matthew showed him a picture of him and her on their wedding and pictures of their children. Matthew was surprised that he was going to be married and have children in the future. Future Matthew told Matthew, that ever since, he had to work on the luxury cruise spaceship, Future Rebecca had to raise her kids on her own and that wasn't easy since Future Matthew wasn't there to help. That's when Matthew decided to end Future Butch's tyranny, so Future Matthew can be reunited with his wife and children. Future Rebecca was almost widowed when Future Butch attempted to kill Future Matthew but he was saved when Martin placed a Nintendo battery, in his heart, reviving him. With Future Matthew revived and Future Charles back on the good side, they were going to escape to Earth where the time machine was so they can stop Future Matthew from inventing Future Butch which will cause him to cease to exist and die. Very quickly, Future Matthew picked Future Rebecca and his kids up from the house and they were happy to see each other. They got aboard the time machine to help Matthew restore his future. When they got to secret location, it was revealed that Future Butch destroyed the real time machine and he was attempting to kill Matthew and his friends with all of his weapons. Matthew then made a vow to never invent Future Butch in the future, causing him to cease to exist and for the good future to be restored. Future Rebecca then shared a kiss with Future Matthew telling him, that she's happy to see him again. She thanked Matthew for bringing her husband and family back to her. Before Matthew and his friends left the future, she told her past-self, Rebecca to take care of Matthew, since he's a keeper. She was last seen waving goodbye to Matthew and his friends as they left the future in the time machine. The Black Lion Future Rebecca serves as a supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Females Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroines Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:TV Animation characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Adults Category:Scientists Category:Lovers Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Animated characters Category:Singing characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Dancers Category:African-American characters Category:Time travelers Category:Wooten characters Category:Inventors Category:Aunts